


Sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla creatura delle tenebre per eccellenza: il vampiro.





	1. Chapter 1

Ha partecipato al:

_"The Itten Challenge"_  Dipingi le tue storie!   
  


Tabella: Rosso

Cap.1 Blood

< Una cascata di rubini non eguaglierebbe cotanta bellezza > pensò il vampiro. Leccò il collo della compagna. Il flusso di sangue si arrestò lasciando un alone vermiglio sulla lingua del moro. La pelle della giovane era violacea intorno ai morsi. 

La creatura delle tenebre rabbrividì, i suoi occhi gialli brillarono e le sue pupille nere s’ingrandirono. S’intravedevano oltre le sottili tende rosse del baldacchino le fiamme delle candele. 

Si sentiva un forte odore d’incenso.

La giovane mugolò e inspirò. 

“Spero che il mio sangue vi sia gradito… mio sposo” sussurrò.

“Il sangue è l’unica cosa a me gradita” rispose lui.

[101].

Cap.2 Vampiro schiavo

Si allontanò un boccolo biondo da davanti al viso, era appoggiata al trono. Gli anelli d’oro del suo collare tintinnarono, graffiandole la pelle pallida. Sorrise, mostrando i denti sporgenti. Accavallò le gambe, appoggiò il piede nudo sui pantaloni di tessuto nero del compagno. 

Il giovane stava inginocchiato in terra, con una gamba stesa. I suoi occhi, dalle intense iridi azzurro ceruleo, erano arrossati, cerchiati di nero. Una lacrima di sangue si era seccata sulla sua guancia. 

La giovane abbassò il braccio, afferrò il suo collare e ridacchiò. Sferzandolo con le catene sulle braccia e sul capo, scompigliandogli i capelli mori.

[100].

Cap.3 Il dono della morte

“Lo sai perché veniamo dannati? Perché sottraiamo vite innocenti” sussurrò il vampiro. Strinse la base del calice e leccò la goccia di sangue al lato della bocca. Reclinò il capo, appoggiandolo sul tessuto foderato della sua sedia.

“Ci possono essere punizioni peggiori che il dover stare lontano da luce e acqua. In fondo sono cose che si accostano bene alla vita degli umani inferiori” sussurrò il servo. Si sedette ai suoi piedi.

“Taci, sciocco! La nostra punizione è un’altra!” ringhiò l’altro. Lo colpì alle costole sporgenti del petto, sentendolo gemere di dolore.

“Perdonatemi mio signore”. Lo schiavo chinò il capo e ritirò le zanne, i corti capelli neri gli coprirono il viso. 

Il padrone sorrise, i denti lattei scintillarono.

“La morte è un dono e gli umani sono inferiori perché non capiscono questo. È la fine delle sofferenze, la chiave per le porte di un nuovo mondo a noi precluso. Il nostro è un inferno terreno non dissimile alle fiamme degl’inferi” sussurrò.

[162, doubledrabble imperfetta].

Cap.4 Vampira

Tre boccoli le coprivano la metà del seno lasciata scoperta, arrivando fino al corpetto rosso chiaro, coprendo due foglie e quattro piccole rose ricamate. 

I suoi fianchi erano stretti dalle stecche di ferro del capo di vestiario. Fece un passo avanti, la lunga gonna frusciò strofinando contro il pavimento di marmo. Il viso era arrossato dalla luce delle candele, la cera gocciolava a terra, lasciando delle montagnole. 

Un lampo biancastro illuminò il cielo scuro alle sue spalle, oltre la vetrata. Sfilò il pugnale d’argento dalla stuoia e lo sollevò, era arrugginito ai bordi e macchiato di sangue rappreso al centro e sulla punta.

[103].

 

Cap.5 Vampiro prigioniero

Il sangue gli scivolò lungo il collo, finendo sotto la maglietta. La pelle bruciava e pulsava, stretta dal collare di filo spinato, che aveva lasciati scie bianche e graffi.

La vista gli si annebbiò, i ciuffi di capelli bianchi e grigi gli erano aderiti al viso sudato. Le orecchie gli fischiavano e le sue iridi nere si tinsero di rosso sangue. Inspirò ed espirò con il naso, sentendo il ferro conficcarsi più a fondo. Chiuse il pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle. Gemette e mugolò ripetutamente. Allungò le gambe e il tintinnio della catena alla caviglia rimbombò nella stanza.

[100].

Cap.6 La cena del vampiro

Aprì la mano, dilatò le dita e si udì il rumore della pelle di cui era fatto il guanto marrone. Arrotolò l’indice intorno al boccolo dorato della vittima, osservò la sua pelle ingrigita, le labbra biancastre, bluastre ai bordi. Gli occhi della giovane erano chiuse, le sue labbra ricadevano inerti.

Il vampiro sorrise, le sue orecchie aguzze fremettero. Il rivolo di sangue era seco dal collo della giovane fino ai seni per metà scoperti, macchiandole il vestito azzurro. Anche il fazzoletto bianco che il giovane portava al collo era macchiato. Si voltò, dalle finestre filtrava la luce della luna piena e gli occhi del giovane brillarono dorati. Sorrise, piegando le labbra sottili.

[112].

Cap.7 Vampiro al sole

Il vampiro allargò le braccia e le gambe gli cedettero facendolo cadere in ginocchio, sgranò gli occhi e piegò il capo, tossendo. Vomitò del sangue nerastro, che sulle sue labbra si mischiò a quello fresco rosso. La maglietta bianca si era sporcata di lunghe strisce nere simili a fuliggine. Sollevò la testa, gli occhi neri liquidi gli divennero bianchi. Ricadde per terra, le foglie secche sotto il suo corpo scrocchiarono. La pelle grigiastra si fece bluastra, gli occhi cerchiati di trucco pesante rosso esplosero, lasciando le orbite sporche di sangue nero e rimasugli di bulbi oculari. La pelle sfrigolò, prese fuoco e si trasformò in polvere.

[106].

Cap.8 Vampira da videogioco

Il simbolo della realtà virtuale lampeggiava sopra il capo della vampira.

Avvertì un sapore acido in bocca, la gola gli si raschiò e avvertì l’interno della bocca bruciare. La lingua era gonfia e pulsava, la parte superiore era annerita. La vista le si annebbiò, chinò il capo e sputò. La fiammata colpì il ventre rigonfio della tarantola. Le zampe di questa si ripiegarono, il corpo si annerì. 

Le fiamme sfrigolavano e dalla carcassa si alzava un fumo nerastro. 

La vampira sentì la puzza pungergli le narici, la pelle scottava, sentiva il calore delle fiamme sul viso. Le sue labbra si annerirono, la pelle blu si ricoprì di sudore. Interruppe il getto di fuoco.

[113].

Cap.9 Suicidio di un vampiro

< Non c’è niente di più disgustoso di usare la dolcezza di un bambino per attrarre una vittima >. Si leccò il sangue sul labbro, ringhiò.

< Non c’è niente di più orribile di non poter crescere bloccata nel corpo di una bambina! >. Gli occhi le bruciavano, lacrime di sangue le scendevano lungo le guance. Fece un altro paio di passi.

< Io rappresento entrambe le cose >. Si fermò sulla riva del lago. Si piegò, l’acqua rifletteva il cielo sopra di lei. Si tuffò, gridò. Una serie di fulmini attraversarono il suo corpo. Smise di gridare, la sua pelle prese fuoco, tramutandosi in cenere.

[106].

Cap.10 Vampira pigra

La vampira s’inginocchio sulla tomba, le calze a rete le stringevano le gambe. Si sfilò entrambi i suoi stivali. Si abbassò la retina nera sul viso, i due codini le oscillarono ai bordi del capo. Socchiuse gli occhi, due croci di marmo e quattro lapidi davanti a lei riflettevano la luce della luna. Si sdraiò su un fianco e appoggiò la testa sul legno con un piccolo tonfo.

< Non mi va di cacciare oggi, aspetterò il guardiano notturno > pensò. Sbuffò, strofinò le mani sulle spalle. Udì il rumore del cancello. Ghignò, le iridi nere le brillarono di rosso.

[100].

Cap.11 Inconvenienti da vampiro

Infilò le mani nelle larghe tasche di tela, dentro una c’era un fazzoletto. Abbassò il capo e sentì la schiena pizzicare, i ciuffi dei corti capelli neri gli ricaddero davanti al viso. Socchiuse gli occhi, guardò l’orlo della maglietta nera arrivare fino alle ginocchia, sbatté un paio di volte le punte delle scarpe da ginnastica.

“Devo resistere… la maglietta è di Guido…”. Si udì il rumore di stoffa strappata, metà schiena gli rimase nuda. Alcuni brandelli volarono a terra, il pezzo più grosso gli scese fino al pavimento. Delle ali da pipistrello nero gli si aprirono sulla sua schiena.

[100].

Cap.12 Vampiro in attesa

Il naso del vampiro era arrossato e avvertiva la punta delle orecchie congelate. Rabbrividì un paio di volte, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso. La mano era coperta da un guanto di lana grigia e la sentiva prudere. Si sistemò un ciuffo di capelli grigi dietro l’orecchio appuntito. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurro chiaro riflettevano i riflessi vermigli della luna. Chiuse le gambe, sollevò il braccio e si portò la rosa rossa davanti al viso. Baciò un petalo, sentì le labbra pungere a contatto con la gelida goccia di rugiada. Deglutì un paio di volte e l’abbassò.

< Arriverai? > pensò.

[104].


	2. Cap.13 Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNo2-viKfW8.  
> Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Have you ever had a dream?/Or is life just a trip?/A trip without chances/a chance to grow up quick (Open your Eyes - Guano Apes).

Cap.13 Hunter

 

Una pioggia di fulmini colpiva la superficie del lago, creando scariche elettriche che si espandevano in rami dorati o spargendosi in scintille azzurre.

La vampira levitava a due dita dalla superficie dell’acqua, a piedi nudi, i capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, mentre i canini aguzzi forzavano le sue labbra piene e rosse.

“Mia ingenua vittima, considera questo solo un sogno, in fondo la vita non è altro che un viaggio” disse.

Comparve davanti al giovane che stava uscendo di corsa, con il viso trasfigurato dal terrore, dalla sua tenda al limitare del bosco, davanti al lago.

< Un viaggio senza possibilità > pensò la vampira.

 

[107].


End file.
